


Aftermath of the Wind

by XXXPink (ZXSpectrum)



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Equestria Girls, Exhibitionism, Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXSpectrum/pseuds/XXXPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not being very fond of clothes, Fluttershy prefers not to wear underwear when going outside. Not even a very windy day can stop her. When the unavoidable happens, she learns that it's what she always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath of the Wind

The branches of the trees swayed aside, the leaves rustling, the long hair of a passing women was blown over and sometimes a wail can be heard. For most people, such a strong wind was little more than an annoyance, but for Fluttershy, who stood at the entrance of her home, looking worrisome outside, it was something else. What, that was hard to say. It was complicated.

The shy girl was torn between going inside and prepare better or going out, just as she was. It was a day she was afraid of and craved at the same time. Her urges and her fears wrestled with each other, while she stood there, thinking about her decision. But she couldn't wait much longer or she would be late for school. Not only would the teachers get angry, she would also receive unwanted attention. She knew that she had to decide now and not a second later. Collecting herself, she made herself ready to finally choose.

And she went a step forward. Fluttershy's heart raced. It was decided, but she wasn't sure whether it was the right decision. Actually, she was sure that it was wrong. Like everything that had to do with it. But there was no turning back now. Slowly, she made her way to the school, he arms firmly pressed against the front of her skirt. It was pretty short, which would be problematic for any girl in such a weather. But for Fluttershy, it was downright fatal, for a simple reason: She wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

 

She wasn't entirely sure when she stopped wearing underwear. She did remember that she considered for a month. But while she didn't think about it before, it didn't come out of the blue. At home, she nearly never wore underwear since quite a long time. When she was alone at home, because her parents were out for some reason, she even tended to go completely naked. She also never wore clothes when she was sleeping.

It was hard to say why she did it. She just felt... more free. It's not like her clothes were a prison or anything, but she didn't like to wear them all the time and preferred to be without them.

Going outside without underwear was very different, though. It didn't merely give her a certain amount of freedom, it was mostly excitement. And a sense of courage, even though it was less a brave and more a stupid thing to do. However, it also gave her arousal. That might actually be the main reason why she did that. She masturbated more often now, sometimes right after she comes home from school, and it was more intense and pleasurable now. But while she often got the urge to do it right in public, she wouldn't actually do that. She wasn't that bold. Even if it was very tempting at times...

 

Things were going well, so far. She arrived at the schoolyard without any “accidents”, even if the hem of her skirt flapped quite strongly in the wind. Fluttershy noticed that other girls had also problems keeping their skirts down, which drew quite some attention from the male students. Most, however, opted for longer skirts or pants, so the others got all the more attention. Of course, Fluttershy was one of them. Indeed, a few boys stared at her, as if they waited for her to remove her arms. Of course, she would never do that, not in such a situation.

It was unnecessary anyways.

One of the strong breezes lifted the back of her skirt. Not all that much, but a gasp behind her told Fluttershy that it was enough. Without even thinking, she moved her arms behind her, putting the skirt their down, but leaving the front unprotected. Sure enough, it didn't resist the wind enough, was lifted up quite a bit and soon nearly everyone saw her naked crotch.

Time seemed to stand still. She didn't want to see it, but she couldn't look away from the students, as they stared straight at her bare pussy. Many were shocked but several, the male ones in particular, seemed quite happy at the sight. It was a strange mix of horror and fascination with which she observed their reactions. As if she wasn't really aware what was happening, she stayed like that for a few seconds.

But soon, she pulled herself back into reality. “I-Igottago,” she quickly said, then ran away. She didn't care that she was missing class. She didn't have a goal, she only wanted to be away from there. It was like she blacked out, even though she was wide awake. She didn't even know where she was running. Away, that was all she wanted.

When Fluttershy finally calmed down, she found herself in the middle of a park. Fortunately, she recognized it, she sometimes went here with animals from the shelter she helped out. It might have seemed silly, but for a moment she feared that she got lost.

Still, it wasn't enough. She stood on the path, easy to see by other people, even thought nobody was around at the moment. She didn't think that anybody followed her, but she still felt eyes on her. Leaving the pathway, she went further into the park, wandering on the grass between the trees.

Her feelings were a mess. She was frightened, ashamed, even a bit angry. Not even she knew if it was at the students who stared at her, at herself because she was so careless or even the wind that exposed her in the first place.

But there was something else. Now that she was all alone and nobody there to stare at and judge her, Fluttershy could finally think about it more clearly. After carefully looking around, seeing that she was really alone, she grabbed her skirt, lifted it up and looked at her pussy. Sure enough, it was glistening moist. How long was it like that? Since she arrived at the school? Or was she getting wet while the students were looking at her? Was that even the reason why some of them grinned? Because they saw how their stares turned her on? Strangely enough, that didn't seem as horrifying as she thought. Actually, as terrified as she was when it happened, in hindsight it didn't seem so bad. Quite the opposite.

Fluttershy liked it.

Yes, if she was truly honest, she had to admit that, in a strange way, she enjoyed the stares. The feeling of so many eyes on her exposed body, on her ass and on her pussy. It was a contradiction, that she, painfully shy as she was, liked that kind of attention. But no matter how little sense it made, it was the truth. And the more she thought of it, the more aroused she got.

She looked around, if anybody saw her. It was unlikely, but she didn't want to risk anything. Even if she would probably enjoy it. When she was sure that nobody was nearby, Fluttershy lifted her shirt over her chest, baring her ample breasts. Then, she grabbed the hem of her skirt and lowered it, her wet pussy now plain in view.

She shivered as she felt the cool air against her exposed body. But that only aroused her more. A part of her could barely believe that she was doing it, while another part was aware that it was only a matter of time until she did. She cupped her hands around her breasts, lightly squeezing them, and placed a thumb and index finger on each nipple. Pinching both of the hard buds, she felt a jolt going through her body, making her moan softly.

It wasn't the first time she did that, but it felt better than ever before. The arousal of being seen and the arousal of doing it in public made it really intense.

Fluttershy moved her right hand from her breast down her body, the palm rubbing over the bare skin of her belly, until it arrived at her crotch. Spreading her legs a bit, she ran her hand over her pussy. She moaned, louder this time, as her fingers slid across the wet lips. Pushing them more firmly against it, she rubbed the wetness, moving her fingers back and forth, while she still played with her nipple with the other hand.

Nearly every feeling of shame and fear had vanished. Thinking about the incident earlier, Fluttershy could only think about how great it felt to have all these eyes on her. There was no doubt about it, that she enjoyed it, anymore. These thoughts stayed in her mind, as she fondled herself, becoming more and more aroused.

After a while, though, she stopped. It wasn't enough, she need a bit more. Without hesitation, she lifted her shirt over her head and dropped it onto the grass. Then, she removed her boots, laying them aside and finally pushed her skirt all the way down and stepped out of it.

Without any cloth on her body, Fluttershy felt better and bolder than before. More importantly, it excited her even more. She went to a nearby tree, keeping a small distance. Placing her hands on the trunk, she leaned over and spread her legs. Even though nobody saw her, it felt good to “present” her ass like that.

Supporting herself with one hand, she moved the other back to her pussy. She thought that it was even wetter than before, although she wasn't sure. Not that she really cared, as her mind was back at the incident, while she placed two fingers between her lips. Pushing them in, she let out a loud moan as the sensations overtake her body. She thrust them in as much as she could and her knuckles hit her crotch. Then she pulled them out, only to push them in again. Fingering herself like that, she soon added a third finger, easily sliding them in and out of her wetness.

It was such a great feeling, she knew that it was too good to last for long. But she cherished it, every time her fingers slid into her. She felt that she would hit it soon...

“F-Fluttershy?”

Her body stiffened, as she heard a familiar voice behind her. Yet, her fingers didn't stop. Looking over her shoulders, she saw her friend Sunset Shimmer, her expression a mix of shock and disbelieve. Fluttershy herself was also shocked and scared at her sudden appearance. But the feeling of arousal was strong, especially now. Before, she only thought of someone looking at her. Now, someone actually did.

Fluttershy picked up her pace, nearly ramming her fingers into her pussy, while she saw Sunset staring at her. No matter how awkward the situation might be, it was nothing compared to the feeling of someone watching her masturbate. Sunset didn't seem to know how to react or where to look, but that was fine, as long as she kept watching her.

The feeling was now more intense than ever before and soon too much for her. Her moans got louder, as she approached her limit, until she nearly screamed when she finally reached it and the orgasm rocked her body. Her fingers were buried deep in her pussy, that squirted several streams of her juices onto the grass.

Soon, it was over, leaving Fluttershy breathing heavily. She slid her fingers out of her pussy and placed it on the tree again, smearing her juices over the trunk. Not looking over her shoulder anymore, she stayed like that, even when she recovered. As the arousal ended, the fear rose again. It It was like she was only now aware what she did: Masturbating in front of her friend. She didn't move, she didn't say anything and seemed to be perfectly calm, but she wanted to scream and run away again. However, she knew that it wouldn't solve anything. It would make the next time, she and Sunset Shimmer saw each other, horribly awkward. Well, more than it would be anyway.

Fluttershy didn't know how long she stayed like that. Even seconds felt like minutes. It might have taken the entire day, if nobody did anything. Fortunately, she didn't have to take care of that.

“So... I was looking for you,” Sunset Shimmer began, sounding unsure. “I heard what happened and I was worried... That was not necessary, I guess, you... seem to be quite fine...”

Fluttershy couldn't help but smile. Maybe she should have felt bad for it, but hearing that the other girl was feeling awkward too reassured her. The old nasty Sunset would have probably blackmailed her, but the one behind her didn't know how to react at all. Not that Fluttershy knew, but it made her feel better.

She straightened up again and turned around. Sunset's eyes wandered over her body, until it settled on her face. Fluttershy hesitated for a moment, it was still hard facing her.

“Um, I'm sorry that you had to see this,” she said. “I-I hope you don't hate me for this.”

“N-No,” Sunset quickly replied. “I could never hate you for something like this. It's just... strange?”

“I know. I... I just...” Fluttershy thought it over. How could she explain that she masturbated in public? And kept going when someone she knew saw her? “I just have these...”

“Kinks? Fetishes? Perversions?” Fluttershy winced at that. “Okay, that last one might be too negative...”

“It's true, though. I mean, it's wrong to do something like that.”

“I don't know. Sure, it's pretty... indiscreet, but it's not like you're doing something really bad. And we all have our... preferences and like to indulge in them.”

Fluttershy was skeptical. “But in public? In front of other people?”

“You were quite hidden away here. I only found you because I thought that you would hide like that, but even then it was only by chance. And... okay, you really shouldn't make it a habit to do that in front of people. For what it's worth, I... didn't find it so bad. Also,” Sunset looked down at the discarded clothes, “you should wear at least panties.”

Again, Fluttershy winced, thinking of the incident earlier. The next day would be very awkward.

Without saying anything more, she picked the clothes off the ground and got dressed.

“Come, I'll take you home,” Sunset said, after she was finished.

“Um, sorry, but I'd like to be alone again for a while.” She was still not entirely comfortable with her, after what just happened. “Also, you should go back to school.”

“Eh, I thought about skipping anyway. I'm fine with being good and all, but I don't want anybody to think of me as a model student. But if you want to be alone... Will you be alright?”

“Yes, I'm fine, don't worry,” Fluttershy answered with a smile.

“Okay then, we see us tomorrow.”

With that, Sunset went away, only to stop after a few steps and turn around again.

“You know, you were honest with me, so I should be honest with you too: I liked it.”

“Huh? W-What do you mean?” Fluttershy was confused.

Sunset smiled naughtily. “Seeing you fingering yourself. I enjoyed it a lot. In fact, my panties aren't very dry anymore. Sure, it was a weird situation and I didn't know how to react, but was actually a nice sight. Especially the end. I like squirters.”

The other girl stared at her with a slightly open mouth, but without saying anything.

Sunset laughed at that. “Well, I'll probably think of you a lot tonight, if you catch my drift.”

With that, she finally walked away, leaving a slightly shocked Fluttershy behind. She had conflicted feelings about this revelation. But she knew it would be hypocritical to complain that Sunset would masturbate to her, after what she had done. Besides it was rather... flattering. Yeah, she settled for that.

Fluttershy tried hard not think about the consequences. Probably the entire school had heard about the incident in the morning and the next days would be hard on her. But she found some solace in the knowledge that she wouldn't be alone.

And if nothing else, she was sure that she had a better relationship with Sunset Shimmer now.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wanted to post on Fimfiction but was rejected for "not being related" with MLP. Mind you, I can see where they're coming from, but it's still frustrating.


End file.
